Punnisher
by Alucardz-pet
Summary: Seres has been bad, so Alucard finds a fit punnishmunt... Warnings: Solo, lemon, lime, BDSM
1. Mistake 1

Seres sighed heavily as she slumped in the sleek red velvet furnished chair in her room. The room was draped in shadows of death and gloom, much to Seres's dismay. She had wanted to redecorate the room but her master had refused to listen to her plea, thinking that she should abandon her human ways and embrace her new surroundings. As she poured herself some red wine she thought to herself over what happened only moments ago.

_Ghouls were at all sides, for any normal human it would be certain death…thank heavens that she was far from that. She felt a rush of adrenaline surge through her veins as blood lust quickly took over all of her senses. She began panting heavily as she ran at the ghouls, slashing left and right at the fiends. Blood splattered across the walls and floor as the ghouls were obliterated. Seres could feel her senses enhancing and homing in on each of her targets. She could smell their putrid gut-wrenching stench of decay; she could hear their wheezing and moans like it was directly next her ears. Her clawed hands cut right through her opponents like a knife in butter. A heart splattered onto her face, it slowly dripping down until in reached her chin and fell to the floor with a sickening plop. She looked down, her elongated tongue licking off the blood on her face as she raised her foot and smashed the heart into a pancake. As she moved on she came across half dead soldiers who were bitten by the ghouls. They were her solders, but in that state of mind everyone was an enemy. She attacked them all, cackling as she ripped off their heads and other limbs._

Shivering in delight she snapped out of her thoughts. It was scary, because if the soldiers had not already been infected by the ghouls…and if she had killed them… Gosh she didn't even wasn't to think about what the consequences would be! Thinking back on this, her blood lust began swelling up inside her… this mission had made her especially hungry. She went over to the ice bucket, where there was a packet of blood left for her from Walter. Her hand quivered as she reached out for the blood packet. Thought began running through her head as her hand got closer and closer. _'This came from a human, its barbaric to drink this, this vile beverage! But it looks very good… just a sip wouldn't hurt… no! Its wrong and drinking this will prove that you are a monster, something you must not become.' _She slowly pulled her hand away and sighed to herself, going over to the chair again and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

"Police girl… what have I told you about you resisting your need to feed… Without blood you will become weak and will surly die! I have no use for a half starved soldier!" Two eyes appeared on the wall before Alucard stepped out. His normal hat, glasses and coat were missing, but other then that he looked pretty much the same. There was a bored expression on his face and he leaned against the wall. "Well, what are you waiting for? Drink the blood…"

Seres eyed the blood nervously as she shook her head. She just couldn't do it, there was no way in hell she would! Alucard growled and was instantly towering above her with the blood packet in hand. Seres gasped, knocking over the chair with her still in it in shock. She toppled over onto the hard cold floor of the dungeons, wincing in pain. "Master… Please don't make me! I-I just cant, its wrong-"

"Wrong… what's wrong is your attitude towards the life you live. You chose this life, now live it!" With that he threw the blood packet down to her and looked at her expectantly. The blood bag flew right into Seres's face; catching on her fang and cutting it open causing it to spill all over her. She screamed, standing up abruptly as she looked down at herself. "Master! Look what you did now, you-you ugh!" With that she stormed out of the room, not noticing Alucard's enraged look.

"She's a fool… soon she will see the error of her ways…" Alucard smirked, deciding to check up on his master… maybe taunt her a bit for the hell of it.

Integra lit her cigar and took a drag from it before looking through the paperwork from Hellsing's latest mission. The amount of it never ceased to amaze her, it was ridiculous! Just from today's mission there were three stacks ranging from one hundred to a hundred fifty pages in each. They consisted of a detailed report of the mission, the death counts and the casualties involving the public. "Might as well get it started with. Its just going to keep adding up if I don't". As she went through the first pile of paper, she noticed that Alucard's pet had been actually useful this time. It stated:

_Seres Victoria's status report:_

_Casualties caused: 4_

_Deaths caused for:_

_Own men: 5_

_FREAKS: 42_

There were about seven more pages in Miss Victoria's report, but Sir Integra had seen enough. She walked over to her window and peered out tiredly. It seemed Alucard might have actually done some good after all when he made that6 police girl his fledgling that fateful night.

"A penny for your thoughts master…?" Alucard's head came from the ceiling behind her. Sir Integra, not startled by his intrusions any longer. Not turning around she took a drag of her cigar before replying. "Its none of your concern Alucard, what did you come here for?"

Alucard gave a mock gasp, slipping sleekly through the shadows of the room to appear in the corner, leaning casually against the wall wit his arms folder across his chest. His glasses were resting against his nose so his eyes peering at Sir Integra, a taunting glint in his eyes. "Why master, I'm hurt! Must I only drop by when summoned…?"

At that remark Sir Integra rolled her eyes, walking over to her mahogany desk where she snuffed out her cigar in the ashtray. Snapping her head in his direction, she barked out, "Alucard, if you have no reason of being here, then leave. Do not waste my time, I have lots of work to do without you distracting me!"

Alucard walked over to Integra, a stern expression on his face. He nodded sharply before choosing his words. "I came to inform you Police Girl hasn't been drinking her blood… I ask of you to grant me permission to…do as I see fit for punishment. Not only has she been disobeying a direct order from yourself and I, but she is also jeopardizing Hellsing by becoming weak and useless to our mission. Access granted…?" Alucard stony expression bore into Integra; his eagle eyes never leaving her face, as if challenging her to say no. Integra though, paid no attention to this as she made her decision.

"Yes, yes, access granted. Go now, I have much work do as I have already stated. Now leave, that's an order." Integra went over to her chair, sitting down as she picked up a page of her paperwork, obviously thoroughly done discussing the matter. Alucard meanwhile had a grin of a madman as he sunk into the shadows. His fangs were fully extended and his long locks of ebony hair began to slither in the air as he melted into the shadows. "Understood master…" With that he fully parted, becoming one with the shadow before reappearing in his room. He went over to his lounge chair, murmuring under his breath as he sat down leisurely "Master you have no idea what you have just done…"


	2. Consequences

Seres lay awake in her coffin, starring off into space. Thoughts of the night were running through her mind. She had had a bit more excitement than usual in her daily schedule. There were new troops and she had been given the assignment to train them, seeing if they were up to the challenge of being in Hellsing. They had been doing target practice tonight, which turned out to be quite interesting. Seres had been walking past the troops when one of the guns had accidentally gone off, resulting in shooting her right through then stomach. She had scared the living daylights out of the troop when she healed herself. Chuckling to herself as she remembered their reactions. she yawned softly, reaching over to turn off the light. Her eyes began drooping slowly, sleep taking over her.

Later that morning

Seres opened her eyes, unsure of what woke her up. She blinked slowly, rolling over to go back to sleep, before she heard a slithering sound of something in her room moving. Instantly alert, she closed her eyes, focusing on the sound she had just heard, but it had just disappeared. "Seres, you have most definitely been overworking yourself… now you are starting to hear things. Good lord I need a vacation."

Yawning, she pulled her blanket over herself, trying to go back to sleep, until she heard that noise again. She went to move her arm to go to turn on the lights but something stopped her. Black tendrils trailed across her arm, wrapping around it and forcing her arm back to the coffin. Seres screamed, thrashing about as she tried to get away from whatever was grabbing a hold of her. "G-Get off of me, let me go this instant!"

One then wrapped around her face, covering her mouth making it impossible to make much sound at all. She gave a short muffled scream, letting her fangs extend and bite into the unknown object. A soft grunt could be heard, alerting Seres that this was an actual person that she was dealing with. Whatever was gagging her began writhing like a snake as she bit down harder, a sharp hiss emitting from the darkness. Tarring itself away quickly, Seres tried to see what the object exactly was, but to no avail, for another had wrapped itself around her forehead, forcing it down onto her coffin. They were cold… not unlike the own temperature of her usual undead self. But this was different, it was not skin-like at all, in fact jelly was the best way to describe it. That's what confused her the most, this thing was never introduced to her in the Hellsing training, but it was obviously inhuman.

"Whoever you are, your going to regret it when my master comes, just you wait! He's most likely on his way right no-" A laugh interrupted her. It was a deep laugh, full of malice and mock. Seres growled, her eyes flashing red in pure rage. "What in the name of god is so funny? You just watch, when he gets here-" Once again she was interrupted, but this time by a voice. "Who says your master isn't already here police girl…"

Alucard stepped out of the shadows, his hair down to his waist and he was clothed in the outfit she had only seen him wear once, and that was when they were facing Igneto. There were extensions of energy coming off of him, some in the air around her and others holding her down. Her mouth parted and a short gasp could be heard. Seres's eyes widened, a cold sweat forming on her forehead as she watched her master shoot out another energy extension which wrapped around her throat, constricting her just enough for it to become hard to breath. "Now police girl… why the scared expression on your face?" Alucard smirked, lifting her up off her coffin and bringing her millimeters away from himself. Bending his head down to her ear, he began nibbling on her earlobe before piercing it with one of his fangs. Seres gave a whimper, closing her eyes tightly in fright. Smelling the fear on his fledgling, Alucard breathed in deeply, licking the blood off her ear before whispering to her.

"Do you know how intoxicating the combination of the smell of terror and the taste of blood are…?" Seres turner her head to the side, trying vainly to shut out what he was saying to her. "Of course you know what I'm talking about… I know you do, no matter how hard you try to deny it, you to are mesmerized at the sight of blood… aren't you…?" Seres clenched her fists, biting her lip as he constricted her body more. She could feel her bones straining to not snap from the pure force of his grasp on her.

"N-no, I'm not like you, let me go! Please master… ple-" Seres was instantly silenced by a harsh blow to the head, blood flowing profusely from the huge gash that Alucard had made. A frown was set upon his face when Seres looked up weakly. Beginning to feel light headed, her sight began to go in and out of focus before she blacked out.


End file.
